


To Breath

by yeseruri



Series: Kakashi and Sakura's Side Story [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Character Death, F/M, KakaSaku Month 2017, but there is an alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseruri/pseuds/yeseruri
Summary: Kakashi never knew how much breathing means to him until the very end.





	To Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 3 for KakaSaku Month. Prompt: "He desperately wanted to breath"

* * *

   Kakashi never paid much attention to his life. Whether he was sick or injured, he simply closed his eyes and let it heal. Gai once said that he was waiting for his death, that's why he didn't care much. It was true, so he didn't reject the statement. Kakashi can remember the frown on Gai's forehead, as well as Asuma and others. 

    The ANBU knew all along anyway. His behaviors and his attitudes. Not to mention, those risky missions that he once took. Everything he did was to push his death closer. It wasn't really that hard to figure it out. Suicide wasn't exactly the way Kakashi wanted to end it. Unlike his father, he wasn't a coward. He was a Shinobi. Shinobi died on the battlefield while protecting the village, or complete the mission. Kakashi firmly believed Shinobi had to die with a purpose. 

    And because of this, Kakashi didn't care much about little things as breathing. Once you died, you stop breathing. That's all it matters to him.

    Things changed. 

    A lot had changed.

    A miracle happened when he had loved her.  

    Breathing had never been so important to Kakashi until now.

    As Sakura kept performing CPR on Kakashi, the silver-haired man felt tears dropped down onto his mask. He doesn't want her to cry. He wanted her to smile. That's why he protected her from the enemy...so that she can live her fullest life with happiness. Kakashi didn't want to see her sad.

    "Kakashi, please!" The pink-haired medic yelled as several others medic trying to yank her away from Kakashi. The enemy was coming soon and they needed to hide. "Stop! I am not leaving him!"

    Kakashi could no longer hear anything but some voices. He realized that was Sakura's voice. Her voice cracked between her sobs, causing Kakashi to frown. 

_"Please don't cry..."_

Kakashi begged, but his voice didn't reach her.

_"What can I do to make you stop crying?"_

    He received no response at all except for Sakura yelling for him to breathe.

    _"That's it? That's what I need to do, right?"_

_"Will you stop crying if I do?"_

     _"Will you stop being sad if I breathe?"_  He asked her, but once again, Sakura didn't respond. 

    So, Kakashi tried. But it didn't work. His lungs weren't working. He felt suffocated. He wanted to breathe. He needed that oxygen to come in and work his body again. Not because Kakashi wanted to live, but he wanted her to stop crying. His visions were getting worse, even so, he kept trying. 

   **He desperately wanted to breathe.**

    But all were in vain as the last image that he saw was Sakura's pale face filled with grief. He died with a purpose just like how a Shinobi should, but Kakashi regretted it.

* * *

  _(Below is the alternative ending if you hate this ending...)_

* * *

  **Alternative Ending:**

    "You are awake." Tsunade glanced at the hospital bed as Kakashi averted his eyes to the Fifth Hokage. On his face was an oxygen mask, delivering precious oxygen to keep him breathing. "You passed out after Sakura performed CPR on you. I heard you scared them real good." 

    Kakashi responded with a nod. He thought that Sakura cried was because he was dying. But it was probably because she was crying out of happiness? But he swore he saw sadness on her face when he thought he was on his death door.   

    "After you passed out, Sakura thought you were dead." Tsunade explained "But she did everything she could to bring you back. The poor girl suffered from chakra exhaustion." That's why Sakura had that expression on her face...

    Kakashi widened his eyes and tried to get up, but Tsunade pushed him back as she ordered him not to go or move. "I took care of her, don't worry about it. All you need to do is keep on breathing and recover. For your sake, and Sakura’s also." 

    The silver-haired ninja nodded. He took in a deep breath. Breathing had never felt her precious to him. Breathing had no longer become the thing that he depended on to stay alive. It was also something that he needed to make others happy. Even though Kakashi never loved his existence, but his mind had changed.

    "Yes...Tsunade-sama." Kakashi responded with his weak voice but followed with a chuckle. "Breathing is my favorite activity, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to kill my baby. I couldn't do it so I made another ending to help my soul.


End file.
